


迷茫期

by fibres



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fibres/pseuds/fibres
Summary: 搞一下软绵绵哭唧唧的小陈





	迷茫期

不分白昼黑夜地写作后的第三天，睡眠并没有如约而至，阿信失眠了。身体像被野兽死死地摁在大床上，然而他的精神却清醒得近乎疼痛。他没有力气去整理自己混乱的思绪，任由深夜自然活跃的情绪和熬夜后身体来不及调节的激素一起，刺激着大脑。

团员们可能早就各回各家，只剩他一个人留在这里。阿信觉得自己正陷入了一个低谷，感官上被海浪一般巨大且持续的热情冲撞地刺痛，他不知道自己还能坚持多远。

可是他必须坚持！他知道他必须！理性告诉他作为艺术家，疲惫和麻木是永远不能触碰的沼泽。他挺过了太多的质疑、困惑、拉着太多人的手向前冲刺过。他是教主！他是掌灯者！

可是他也是人。人一旦怜惜起了自己，所有辛苦隐藏着的酸楚会在心脏爆炸，血液循环让胸口到四肢都陷入持久压抑的绞痛。阿信在床上哭了起来。他觉得他这样好丢人，他不该这样，他不许自己这样，可是肉体先他一步开始痉挛。雪崩一旦有了第一个征兆，就没有停下来的可能了。他控制不了自己的泪水，眼睛因为大量液体的流出而感到干涨、难以睁开。他想到自己把“那一个人爱我”的歌词亲手改成了“哪一个人爱我”，当时恶趣味的调侃现在竟然真的能一语成谶，变成半夜可怜孤独的灵魂的自我怜惜。少年用手捂着嘴，努力不发出声音，颤抖的身体蜷缩进柔软的床。

“您需要拥抱吗？”

阿信微微从混沌中缓过了神，他确信他听到了某种声音，轻得仿佛来自自己的大脑。阿信觉得自己疯了。时钟指向凌晨三点，哪里会有活人在他房间里。

“没有回答就是默认了哦。”

阿信把脑袋从枕头里抬起来，眼框和鼻尖哭得发红，微肉的脸颊还挂着眼泪。接着，他感到自己暴露在深夜低温空气里的后背，被什么温暖的东西覆盖了。触感轻的似乎并不来自于人类，他并不觉得恐怖，他竟感到一瞬间的安宁。

“你是谁？”痛哭过后沙哑的声音让少年自己都吓了一跳。他在做梦吗？

“姑且把我当作神明吧，”后背逐渐开始有真实的重量和触感，“您可以当作是在梦中哦。”

少年扭头撑起上半身，看到了个金棕色卷发的男人。对方画着奇异的眼妆，在窗外月光的照射下，眼框边贴着装饰用的金箔，反射出淡金色的光。这样的打扮本来应该显得犀利，可是因为对方五官柔和眼角微微下垂，反而让人不再惧怕。肉体和精神的过度使用，让阿信没有力气去思考对方的话，棉质的睡袍被悄悄解开，男人甜蜜的话语像是有安魂曲一般的魔力，叫他放松下来。

第一个吻来的轻巧且狡黠，双唇的触碰并无想象中的难以接受，对方伸出舌头舔了舔少年因为痛苦而几乎被咬出血的下唇。阿信被推倒在床上，或者说被“神明”压住了身体，动弹不得。胸口的皮肤毫无保留地裸露了出来，未曾锻炼过的身体柔软且白皙，在微凉的空气里微微颤抖，两颊的皮肤因为紧张而稍稍泛红。

第二个吻因为少年的适应而显得强硬许多，男人娴熟的吻技毫无保留地对他施展，高频率的唇齿相交让少年来不及咽下津液也来不及呼吸，像高强度运动过后，努力地把握每一个可能的喘息机会。而每一次张大嘴巴呼吸，都能迎来更为热烈的吻，少年招架不住似的用手臂无力地在男人后背抓挠。终于，对方给了他一个喘息的机会。少年的胸口大幅度起伏，有些难以置信地看着他，却只能软绵绵地发出或是抗拒或是疑惑的气音，在夜深人静的床上显得欲拒还迎。看到这样的反应，男人笑了起来，男人笑起来的样子天真又年轻，突然没了神明的威严。

“好好享受就好了。”

不打招呼地，男人的手向他的下体伸去。少年来不及呼叫，半勃起的性器就被握在对方手里。被忽略太久的器官诚实地分泌出透明的粘液，然后充血。少年的身体微微地发颤，脖颈处脆弱的皮肤被细密的吻攻击，下体传来的熟悉的快感混合着身体上被刺激敏感带带来的不曾感受过的陌生痒痛让少年忍不住呻吟出声。男人沿着脖子一路向下，喉结乳首统统没有忘记照顾，在他白嫩的皮肤上留下深浅不一的红印。

自己的睡袍不知何时已被脱下，全身毫无保留地赤裸在对方面前。罪魁祸首却还穿着古典衬衫，阿信感到从未有过的羞耻，哼叫着想抬手臂遮住眼睛。对方早已猜到自己的用意，手臂被阻挡，男人的眼神再一次全神贯注地注视着他。“说了，当作梦享受就好了。”

阿信不再挣扎。像得到了某种许可，男人继续着嘴上的动作。从未被人口交过，少年第一次承受这样强烈的快感，脖颈努力地伸向后方，枕头因为主人的用力而被挤压变形，少年的鬓角和刘海被汗水打湿，紧贴在脸上。他像脱水的鱼一样努力长大嘴巴，但却只能发出呻吟。他的声音极好听，声线清澈但却带着绵软的尾音，极诱惑极色情同时也极圣洁。

男人的技巧好到让人一度怀疑神明每天都在天上做些什么。少年很快招架不住地在他嘴里缴了械，白皙的肉体被染上了情欲的粉红，D大调小步舞曲被画上了最后颤抖而短促的高音。

少年眼睛睁得大大的，大脑像是绽放了急促的烟花后短暂地陷入明亮的空白，身体仍剧烈地随着快感而颤抖。男人却不等他缓过神，已经开始为少年扩张，准备着下一曲更为精彩的交响曲。

这是阿信第一次被使用后面。括约肌紧紧地绷着，勉强能容纳一指，就已经满头大汗了。金发男人感受到了男孩的紧张，前倾身体吻了吻他的胸口。神明大约常常撸猫，以安抚猫咪的方式安抚身下的男孩子。他伸手触碰男孩未抹发胶的细软头发，指尖微微用力触碰头皮，竟也成功地让他放松下来。

“您准备好了吗？”阿信听到对方声音里含着笑意，还未反应过来，身后就感受到了对方灼热的性器。他来不及呼痛就已经被进入，肌肉刹那地收缩，双腿抗拒地想要并拢，但却碰到对方的丝质衬衫以及衬衫下炽热的肉体，他不敢想，被吓得又不得不打开双腿，呜呜地呻吟出声。

男人俯身吻住他，唇齿相依，十指相扣，少年的后颈被大手轻轻安抚。阿信突然感到从心脏里有什么温暖的东西“啪”地迸发，像是植物的种子啪地裂开，蹦到什么不知名的地方再发芽一样，一种被满足夹杂着希望的理直气壮的快乐让他有了底气，把受尽了的委屈统统哭了出来。

对方什么都明白似的，缓缓地动着，他起初只是随着快感呜咽出声，到后来直接抱紧男人，张口胡乱地亲咬对方。眼睛早已经被泪水模糊，什么都看不清了，但他并不感到害怕，也不再因为哭泣而自责，仿佛一切都理所应当，他放肆地在神明面前当一个孩子，用溃不成军的眼泪和不着调的呻吟控诉着世界，那个让他疲惫无所逃避的世界。

“呃啊……”快感在后穴堆积，不适感随着体液的润滑而消失，身体逐渐变得滚烫，阿信在从未见过的快感面前胡乱呻吟。对方像是迎合他一样，速度逐渐加快，还伸手替他抚慰前面可怜巴巴挺立着的性器。在快感堆积到顶峰的时候，男人突然松开套弄他的手，任由他在如行星爆炸一般的快慰里颤栗。“嗯啊……啊啊啊！”阿信伸长脑袋，线条完美的脖颈上喉结突出，他感到呼啸而来的狂风和击打在身体每一寸肌肤上的碎片。他在那一瞬间失聪，然后失明，然后被抽干最后一丝力气和意识。

在昏迷前，他感到模糊温暖的吻落在胸口，他好像听到神明在和自己讲话。

“神爱着自己的孩子。”

阿信被正午的阳光叫醒，卧具似凌乱不凌乱，身体只感到轻微的酸痛，没有证据证明昨天晚上发生过什么。他眯着眼睛翻了个身，只觉得睡了个好觉。


End file.
